


Pilot Sandwich

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Monthly Requests [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Slash, Threesome - F/M/M, Vibrators, inappropriate use of a cyborg arm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: mojavejourneys asked for some Jesse and Moira showing Maxie their appreciation for getting them out of dodge in Retribution.Maxie Stark was manning the dropship that pulled Blackwatch out of Venice.Moira and Jesse want to thank him for it.





	Pilot Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SassmasterMaxie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassmasterMaxie/gifts).



“Hey, Stark!”

The sound of knocking filled Maxie’s room as Jesse’s muffled voice came through the door. Maxie looked up from his hand, where he’d been flexing and testing it for the past few minutes.

“What’s up, McCree?” he called.

“Got somethin’ I wanted to say,” Jesse replied, “so can y’ open the door?”

Brows furrowing, he did as Jesse asked, opening the door to reveal two black-clad members of Blackweath leaning against the lintel.

“Hey Jesse,” Maxie glanced at Moira, standing behind Jesse with her almost trademark arched brow and cool demeanour, “what’s up?”

“We just came to say thanks for the rescue back in Italy,” Jesse said, grinning. “That was some seriously fancy flying you showed off, Stark. Saved our asses from Talon.”

“Yeah, I’m still pissed Reyes didn’t tell me the full story,” Maxie admitted, his cheeks heating. He’d always liked Jesse. The man was charming, gorgeous, with a voice that set off butterflies in his stomach.

“I don’t think even _Reyes_ knew what he was gettin’ up to,” Jesse admitted. “Still, at least we’re safe and back home for now, thanks in part to you.”

“Just doing my job.”

“You saved both our lives. At the very least, that deserves a reward.”

It was Moira who said that and it made his cock twitch.

“You, uh, got me food?” Maxie asked, and his voice cracked around the words.

Jesse laughed. “Not quite. You been lookin’ kinda tense these past few days, Stark.” He leaned closer to Maxie and the warmth of his body could just be felt in the scant inches between them. “I think we could _all_ do with a lil’ relaxation after all the shit that went down, right?”

Maxie’s eyes darted between Moira and Jesse. “Both of you?”

Moira remained irritatingly collected as she spoke. “I heard your arm can vibrate. I’m curious about testing it.”

“Oh my god,” Maxie muttered.

“If you ain’t interested, just do me a favour and don’t tell Morrison we asked, ‘cause he’s already roasted my ass after Venice and-”

Maxie dragged Jesse against him, their mouths meeting. McCree let out a slightly winded moan but wrapped his arms around Maxie’s neck, pushing into him. Maxie stumbled back and let Jesse into his room. Moira strode silently in, closing the door, as the cowboy’s erection pressed into Maxie’s hip. The younger man herded Maxie towards the bed, a hand dropping to squeeze his ass as Maxie’s calves hit the mattress. Both men fell, Jesse twisting around so he landed on his back, wedging a thigh between Maxie’s legs, pressing it against the redhead’s erection.

The older man groaned as McCree started unbuckling his belt, the cowboy’s lips mapping his jaw. A shadow fell over them and the mattress dipped as Moira knelt above him, already stripping out of her black uniform, her mismatched eyes fixed on him. His cock _throbbed_ at the look in her eyes. She looked like she wanted to take him apart in the best ways and he held his breath as her hand ran through his hair and gently tugged. Maxie whined, and McCree laughed, tugging Maxie’s pants down his thighs. The air caressed his erection.

“You got a thing for tall women, Stark?” he murmured, placing kisses on his neck. Maxie moaned as O’Deorain’s nails scratched his scalp and tangled in his hair. “Take that as a yes.”

Moira’s hand retreated and Maxie looked up to see her reclining against his pillows, her thighs parting. Moira immediately reached down and wrapped her fingers around the collar circling his throat and pulled his head towards her. The scent of her filled his head as his mouth found her. Moira let out a long, deep moan when his tongue dragged up her slit in a broad lick.

“He seems eager,” Jesse chuckled, both hands squeezing Maxie’s backside. Now that Maxie was further up the bed, McCree’s mouth was by Maxie’s stomach, and he kissed the flesh slowly. “You usually go commando, Maxie?”

Maxie made an affirmative noise in between lapping at Moira’s clit. Her right hand grabbed his hair again as he drew circles around the nub and arched up to let Jesse kiss his way down his belly. Lips caressed the tip of his cock and he bucked his hips forward, slipping himself into McCree’s mouth like the cowboy had been expecting him to lose in. The soft, wet heat that enveloped him forced a shaky noise from his mouth and he squirmed. McCree’s hands gripped his hips and held him up, giving him space to work himself back and forth along Maxie’s shaft.

Jesse’s hand suddenly left his hip. A cap popped on a bottle and as Maxie gripped Moira’s thigh, burying his face between her legs, something cool and slick drizzled over his ass. Rough, bare fingers teased and prodded at the ring of muscle and worked oil into it. Maxie moaned and an _‘oh’_ escaped Moira’s lips.

A finger pushed into him, and then another and Maxie felt himself shake as McCree slowly fucked him with them. He felt Moira pull him flush against her and sucked on her clit. Her thighs jerked, snapping tight around his head, but he could still hear her moaning softly. Jesse ran a careful hand over his wings as he worked his fingers in and out of Maxie’s ass, rubbing and crooking downwards. Maxie jerked, groaning as a wet rush of pleasure echoed through him with each stroke of Jesse’s fingers. Jesse skimmed his palm down Maxie’s back, fingertips teasing around the spinal graft.

“Holy _fuck,_ ” Maxie whined, his eyes rolling up. He hadn’t realised how damn _sensitive_ he was there and with Jesse still carefully rubbing at him, he felt his thighs twitch. “Jesse, _fuck_ me.”

Moira grabbed his hair and yanked his mouth back to her slit. The pain made his cock twitch and he heard the slick noises of Jesse prepping behind him. His thighs parted. Moira’s other hand gripped his collar tightly. The tugging on his hair, the hand on his collar, it was making it hard for him to think. One more rough yank and he thrust harder into Jesse’s mouth. The cowboy made a noise and pulled his lips away. His tongue licked and stroked the tip for a moment until Maxie felt himself starting to shake, and then Jesse slipped out from beneath him.

“I believe he’s ready for you, McCree,” Moira said. Her voice wavered just a little as Maxie’s tongue lapped eagerly at her but she still sounded so put-together that it made it _painful_ for him to listen to that beautiful sound.

“Damn sure is,” Jesse agreed, and then the slick tip of the cowboy’s cock pressed against the ring of muscle and Maxie moaned loudly. He pulled his head away from Moira’s slit and buried it in her thigh, his teeth biting down slowly as the thick head carefully breached him, wet with lube and precum.

“Use your hand, Stark,” Moira drawled, and Maxie looked up, his vision blurring, to see Moira looking a tad irritated but still flushed.

“F-fuck, _right_ ,” Maxie groaned, as an inch of Jesse’s beautifully girthy cock slipped slowly into him. He brought his right hand up and leaned in, shaky breath fanning across Moira’s sex as Jesse’s firm grip kept his hips pinned to the bed and spread him open for the cowboy. Metal fingertips swiped up and down her slit, gathering her slick before a single finger slipped inside.

“Put your mouth back to work,” Moira ordered softly, and yanked on his hair again. With a whimper, Maxie found his mouth at her clit again as he pushed another finger in and began to carefully work them in and out of her. The resulting shiver that ran through Moira’s body made Maxie’s cock twitch. “That’s it.”

Jesse packed another few inches into him and drew back before he thrust forward, hips meeting Maxie’s ass with a smack. The downward angle of his cock caught a sweet spot and Maxie almost bit Moira’s thigh again.

“Jesse, fuck me, _please_ ,” he groaned. McCree rocked his hips.

“Can’t say no to that.”

With a grunt, the cowboy was suddenly bearing down on him with a rough pace that made Maxie’s head spin. He gasped between fervent licks, and each time Moira’s nails dug into his scalp Jesse seemed to know, burying himself deep in Maxie with that _perfect_ downward stroke that made him shake and wriggle his ass against the cowboy.

“Vibration function,” Moira reminded him, just as Jesse’s hand raked down his back, and with a sharp yelp, pressure already mounting between his thighs, Maxie let his fingers vibrate. A low, deep groan escaped Moira’s mouth and Maxie basked in the noise as his tongue lapped at her nub. He wanted her to ride his mouth but the problem with his wings meant it was difficult to lie on his back. Still, as he made sure to crook his fingers, he seemed to be giving Moira what she wanted. Her mismatched eyes glittered as she gazed down at him and he was almost certain the look in her eyes was feeding that pressure that Jesse had been stoking so far.

“Man, you really like gettin’ fucked, _huh_?” Jesse asked, his voice shaking. The deep, breathless rumble made Maxie’s skin tingle and he could do nothing but moan his assent into Moira’s body, speeding up the vibration. O’Deorain’s thighs trembled and he sucked on her clit as much as he could despite his own need to breathe.

“I think he has a thing for being used,” Moira’s voice was just as shaky, and he could hear her panting above him as her fingers curled and twisted parts of his hair at her leisure. He thrust his fingers a little faster and that same wonderful groan from before massaged his ears. He could feel his cock drip. “D-don’t you, Stark?”

Once again, he was helpless to do anything except make desperate noises of agreement. Moira laughed and suddenly Maxie was practically on the edge. Her hands gripped his head firmly.

“Of course you.”

With that, she pinned his head in place, and began to rut against his mouth. His fingers were still fucking her but she controlled the pace now, using him for her pleasure. The thought made him whine. Images of him knelt and worshipping her as she sat in a lab chair filled his mind and his whimpers were barely muffled by the way she bucked against him.

“Used, huh?” McCree’s panting grew louder. “You want that to be your reward, Stark?”

Maxie’s noises of agreement were as loud as he could make them. A hand suddenly cracked against his ass and the warm sting of abused flesh would have made him collapse if Moira and Jesse weren’t holding him up.

“Don’t mind if I do, sweetheart,” Jesse growled, and with that the other man’s pace was now matching Moira’s, his slick cock thrusting furiously in and out of Maxie. The cyborg’s toes curled, shivers rushing through him. That sweet pressure was mounting and he was going to need to change these sheets for sure, orgasm or not.

He suddenly felt Moira shaking, her deep, sensual voice growing louder and louder. She was saying something but it was all in Gaelic and Maxie was pretty sure it was filthy. That was good. He sucked on her as best he could with her riding his mouth like this.

A hand reached beneath him as Moira quaked and cried out, her back arching, eyes shutting. A red flush suffused her pale skin, and as Maxie tried to watch the beautiful spectacle, McCree gripped his wet cock and began to jerk him off.

That was it. He was done. A rush of heat, ecstasy, ran through him, culminating at the tip of his cock and then _releasing_. Suddenly Jesse’s touch was too much but he rode the overstimulation and let the cowboy fuck him furiously as Moira slowed, slipping his fingers from her. Maxie barely remembered to turn the vibrations off, wiping his wet hand clean as he gripped the bedsheets and whimpered.

“Oh fuck _me,_ Stark,” Jesse groaned, and then the cowboy twitched and came, yanking Maxie flush against him. His hips squirmed reflexively onto the redhead’s ass, the pained sound of Jesse’s pleasure music to Maxie’s ears. The cowboy lasted a few more moments, then he pulled out and groaned loudly, flopping onto Maxie’s bed.

“Acceptable results,” Moira murmured. Maxie looked up at her blearily. “I’ll require more testing, of course.”

“Come on now, Moira, let him enjoy his reward,” Jesse said, panting. Moira’s brow quirked.

“That _is_ his reward.”


End file.
